


Know You Better

by laurathenerd



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathenerd/pseuds/laurathenerd
Summary: Cameron decides he won't go another year to the Goodkin-Williams family reunion alone, tired of being pestered by all his relatives. The only problem? He doesn't have a girlfriend. So he asks his best friend and co-worker, Kirsten, to play the part. She happily agrees, but as the weekend wears on they must confront their true feelings or risk ruining their friendship forever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, what’s with you?” Kirsten sidled up to Cameron as he poured his third cup of coffee for the day.

“Nothing,” Cameron said, eyes trained on the steaming mug and the creamer in his hand. Kirsten placed her hand over Cameron’s and gently pushed it down until he set the creamer on the table and looked up at her.

“Spill it.”

“Ahem, well… I was wondering if-“

“Spit it out.”

“I need a girlfriend for this annual family reunion this weekend,” Cameron spoke so quickly his words slightly slurred together and his cheeks blushed a bright rosy pink. 

“Oh.”

“Would you be my uh… fake girlfriend?” Cameron asked, head ducked but peering up through his eyelashes.

“Oh.” Kirsten repeated, the surprise evident in her voice. “Well, sure. That’s what best friends are for, right?”

“Right,” Cameron said tersely. Kirsten furrowed her brows momentarily at Cameron’s tone of voice before smiling brightly at him. Cameron returned the smile, and they walked back into the Stitch Lab.

***

“Okay so remember, we met at work last year and-“

“We did me at work,” Kirsten interrupted.

“Kirsten, this is serious,” Cameron cast a pointed glance at Kirsten riding in the passenger seat beside him.

“Cameron, eyes on the road,” Kirsten mimicked his tone. “We’ll be fine. Your family won’t grill me about you.”

“You haven’t met my Uncle Charles.”

As they neared the Goodkin estate, Cameron became increasingly tense.

“Relax, Cameron. I’ve been in your head. I know you better than you think,” Kirsten said. Cameron shot Kirsten a forced smile that didn’t quite erase the worry in his jade eyes.

***

Upon entering the lavish home, Cameron and Kirsten were surrounded by inquisitive aunts and disinterested cousins who were sipping on glasses of wine despite their youth and the early hour.

“Cameron, so nice of you to finally join us,” Cameron’s mother chided through her smile. She embraced Cameron in a brief hug and swiftly kissed his cheek before turning to Kirsten. “And who is this?”

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Kirsten who I told you about,” Cameron said, avoiding Kirsten’s gaze.

“It’s lovely to meet you Kirsten,” Mrs. Goodkin-Williams said.

“It’s nice to meet you as well. You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Goodkin,” Kirsten said.

“Please, do call me Marion,” she said before turning to Cameron. “Honey, I’ve set up your old room for the two of you. I’ll let you get settled in. Dinner’s at six sharp.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Cameron said. He led Kirsten up the mahogany staircase to the second floor and down the hallway on the left. He stopped in the open doorway on the right and peered in.

“Hey Angie,” he said, addressing the teenager with long dark locks seated at the desk with her combat boots propped up on the desktop.

“Hey, Loser,” she said without turning away from her computer. 

“Sister?” Kirsten asked.

“Step-sister,” Cameron clarified before saying, “Come on, my room’s this way.” He led her further down the hallway and through an ornate door on the left side of the hall. “This is it.”      

Kirsten stepped through the threshold and took in the perfectly preserved room. A flat screen was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Underneath the TV sat a shelf overflowing with dusty DVDs. A NASA poster hung over the desk, which was piled high with worn science textbooks including everything from astronomy to physics to chemistry and biology. On the ceiling above the bed were glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars.

“Cameron, you didn’t tell me you were such a space dork when you were a kid,” Kirsten gently teased.

“Let it all out, Princess.”

***

Cameron’s family sat around the long wooden table in the oversized dining room. Cameron and Kirsten had been placed between Marion and Cameron’s chatty-when-drunk-which-was-always uncle, Harry.  “So Kristen, tell me-

“It’s Kirsten, Uncle Harry,” Cameron interjected.

“So Kirsten, what made you fall for this guy?” Harry asked.

“He’s always there for me,” Kirsten answered immediately. Cameron looked at her with questioning eyes. “”And, uh, he’s really fun to pick on,” Kirsten added quickly followed by a nervous laugh.

“You did good, kid,” Harry said, slapping Cameron on the back and chuckling before taking a long gulp of wine. Cameron reddened.

***

Cameron and Kirsten ambled up to their room, sleepy with wine and bellies full of food. Cameron opened the closet and began pulling out blankets and extra pillows and tossing them onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” Kirsten asked.

“I thought I’d sleep on the floor and you’d take the bed. It’s the least I could do for making you come here,” Cameron said.

“Don’t be stupid, Cameron. First of all, you didn’t make me do anything. And secondly, this bed is big enough for the both of us. I don’t want you to be moody tomorrow because you didn’t sleep well,” Kirsten said.

“I’m not moody. You’re the one who’s moody, Stretch,” Cameron argued.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Cameron?” A small voice asked through the closed door. Cameron opened the door revealing Angie while Kirsten tossed the extra pillows and blankets on the bed.

“Angie. What’s up?” Cameron asked.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.”

“Alone?”

Cameron followed Angie out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Cameron turned to face her.

 “Is everything okay between you and Kirsten? You would tell me if something was wrong, right?

“Everything’s fine. What made you ask that?”

“I don’t know. You guys just seemed really tense and uncomfortable around each other,” Angie confessed.

“Angie, I promise everything is great between Kirsten and me. And I promise I’d tell you if it wasn’t,” Cameron said.

Angeie slugged him in the shoulder and, sauntering back towards her room, said, “Night, Loser.”

“Good night,” Cameron called back to her in a sing-song voice.

By the time Cameron got back to his room, Kirsten had already changed into her pajamas and was tucked under the soft duvet. Cameron paused next to the bed until Kirsten pulled back the covers and patted the empty side of the bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. What did your sister want?”

“She was worried about us. Apparently we aren’t acting couple-y enough,” Cameron said.

“Oh,” Kirsten furrowed her brow.

“Don’t worry about it, Cupcake. I’m sure no one else noticed,” Cameron said.


	2. Chapter 2

They drifted off to sleep, each on their own side of the bed; however, when Cameron awoke to the sun streaming in through the open window, Kirsten’s head rested on his chest, and their legs were tangled together. Cameron’s arm was tucked under Kirsten, holding her close. He let his eyelids drift closed, soaking up every second of Kirsten’s warmth and their closeness. Cameron waited until Kirsten rolled off of him before delicately extricating himself from the bed in an effort not to wake her.

He padded quietly down the stairs to the kitchen where he began pulling out ingredients to prepare breakfast. Marion entered close behind him, wrapped in a dainty robe.

“Well, what do you think?” Cameron asked, turning to face his mother. “About Kirsten.”

“Does she make you happy?” she asked. Cameron grinned automatically, his eyes lighting up thinking back on all the adventures they’d had since Kirsten joined the Stitch Lab.

Before he could even say anything, Marion continued, “Well that answers that. I think she’s lovely, Cameron.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Just then, Kirsten walked into the kitchen, eyes not fully opened and bright yet.

“Hey, Cupcake. I was just about to make you breakfast. What would you like?” Cameron said.

“I don’t care, Muffin, as long as it’s not that disgusting green smoothie again,” Kirsten retorted.

“That was one time!”

“One time I will never let you forget,” Kirsten teased. Cameron swatted her with a dishtowel. Kirsten howled with laughter. “Watch it mister. I’ll get you back for that.”

“Don’t I know it.” Cameron and Kirsten stared at each other for a brief moment before Cameron abruptly said, “So how do eggs and toast sound?”

Kirsten stepped closer to Cameron and said quietly, “Perfect,” before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I’m going to let you two kids have fun. Be ready for the party at four o’clock sharp, Cameron.”

Cameron tore his gaze away from Kirsten to answer Marion, “Yes, Mom.”

As soon as she was out of earshot, Cameron turned to Kirsten and said, “What was that about?”

“You said last night we need to be more convincing,” Kirsten said with a nonchalant shrug.

“No, Angie said that. I told you not to worry about it,” Cameron countered.

“But I knew you were worrying about it. So I couldn’t just ignore it, Cameron,” Kirsten argued. “Now. Can you please fix me some breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Coming right up, Buttercup,” Cameron said. Kirsten rolled her eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table to watch Cameron prepare their food.

They sat in silence eating their eggs until Angie walked in.

“So what do you want to do today, Pumpkin?” Cameron asked.

“I just want to be with you, Snookums,” Kirsten cooed. Angie cast them a wary glance from across the kitchen. Cameron shot Kirsten a bug-eyed look.

“Too much?” she whispered.

“Ya think?” Cameron whispered back.

“Sorry. I don’t care. What do you want to do today?” Kirsten said.

“How about I give you a  _private_  tour of my mom’s gardens?” Cameron said, looking at Angie.

After ambling through the gardens away from the Goodkin family’s prying eyes, Cameron and Kirsten returned to their room to get ready for the evening. Cameron changed into freshly pressed khaki pants, a pastel pink button-up, a light blue linen blazer, and a matching blue-with-pink-polka-dots bowtie. Cameron had just sat down on the bed to slip on his brown leather loafers, complete with a tassel, when Kirsten exited the bathroom. Her golden locks cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, with the slightest hint of waviness. Her makeup in pink nudes and with shimmery gold eye shadow to match her jewelry made her look soft and angelic.

“Can you help me zip this?” Kirsten asked stopping in front of Cameron. He simply sat there half-dazed until Kirsten turned around and asked, “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. You look really nice,” Cameron stumbled over his words. He stood up and slowly zipped the back of Kirsten’s pastel pink chiffon high-necked dress; it cinched in at the waist and fell straight in petite pleats down to her knees. The thin braided straps accentuated her collarbones perfectly.

Kirsten turned around and stood toe to toe with Cameron, their faces inches apart. He reached up and brushed a stray hair out of her face, and she inhaled a sharp breath upon the light touch of his hand on her cheek.

“Cameron, Marion wants you downstairs,” Angie called from down the hall, startling Kirsten and Cameron. Kirsten stepped away from Cameron.

“Coming,” Cameron called back, eyes never leaving Kirsten’s.

“Are we going or what?” Kirsten asked when Cameron didn’t move.

“Right,” Cameron said. Kirsten grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along. She held his hand all the way down to the foyer where Angie and Marion waited to greet their guests.

***

They finished dinner as the sunset faded into dark, the twinkle lights strung around the garden creating a balmy, magical atmosphere against the milky ebony sky. A live band quietly played music, which complemented the ambiance of chatter and clinking silverware and glasses.

Cynthia came up to Cameron and asked, “Cameron, dear, will you and Kirsten do us the honor of being the first dance of the evening?” Cameron looked at Kirsten, panic surmounting behind his eyes.

“Um, yeah Mom, of course,” Cameron choked out.

“Wonderful.”

Cameron stood and outstretched his hand to Kirsten. She gingerly placed her hand in his open palm, and followed him to the center of the well-lit garden. The band played a slow song, and Cameron guided Kirsten’s arms to rest on his shoulders. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist, and they shuffled awkwardly.

“Spin.”

“What?”

“Go on, spin.”

Kirsten twirled as Cameron directed, and a smile lit up her face, glimmering in her eyes.

“There ya go, Gumby,” Cameron said with a mischievous smile. Kirsten wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow in mock anger.

“Well you’re no Kevin Bacon,” Kirsten shot back.

“I’m not, am I?” Cameron asked, spinning the unsuspecting Kirsten around once more. Kirsten stumbled towards Cameron. They stood frozen there with Cameron’s hands wrapped tightly around Kirsten’s waist and her arms draped around his neck, their noses just barely touching. They stared deep into each other’s eyes as if momentarily lost in a trance. Cameron leaned a smidge closer, Kirsten’s breath hitched, and her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to meet his eyes. Suddenly, Kirsten pulled away.

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” Kirsten said before speedily walking back towards the house and disappearing out of sight.

Cameron stood rooted in the spot, suddenly aware of Kirsten’s absence as the cool air swirled around him.

Angie came up to him and said, “Aren’t you going to go after her?” She gave him a shove, and he took off after Kirsten as people started dancing where they’d once been.

“Kirsten, Kirsten!” Cameron called out, running through the house. He came to  a stop outside his room. “Kirsten what are you doing?”

“I can’t do this. I have to leave. I’m sorry.” Cameron stepped closer and saw the tears streaking down her face. She shoved the last item into her bag and brushed past Cameron. He chased her down the stairs and into the foyer.

“Kirsten will you just stop,” he demanded.

“Why me, huh? I’m not good at feelings,” Kirsten said. With her spare hand she wiped at her tears.

“I think you’re doing just fine, Sparky. We both were,” Cameron argued.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Kirsten asked, the anger and bitterness evident in her voice.

“Get  _what_  Kirsten?” Cameron snapped. “Talk to me, K.” His voice softened just barely above a whisper.

“I can’t pretend to be your girlfriend anymore, Cameron,” Kirsten snapped. The floor creaked, and Kirsten glanced past Cameron. He turned to follow her gaze and saw his mother and Angie. Kirsten took the opportunity to slip out the front door. Cameron jumped when it slammed closed.

“Honey, is this true?” Marion asked in disbelief. Cameron simply nodded his head and stared dejectedly at the ornate carpet protecting the pristine hardwood floors.  

“Why don’t you go get her?” Angie asked.

“I think Kirsten made it pretty clear she doesn’t want to be here with me,” Cameron said.

“For someone so smart, you sure are an idiot sometimes,” Angie said. Cameron looked up at her but didn’t say anything.

“Do I seriously need to spell it out for you? She loves you, meathead,” Angie over-enunciated each word for emphasis, “Yeah, it’s stupid obvious you’re both crazy about each other with your dumb flirty arguments and the way you can’t take your eyes off each other. I’ve never seen someone who knows you better. So please, just tell her how you feel.”

“I’ve already done that,” Cameron’s shoulders slumped.

“Get your ass out there because that girl has changed her mind and she needs to hear you say it again,” Angie demanded shoving him once more after Kirsten.

Cameron didn’t make it far down the long, winding driveway before he spotted Kirsten sitting on a bench, sobbing. Cameron sat wordlessly beside her and pulled her close so her head rested against his chest. He thought back to that morning and the symmetry of the moments and yet their utter difference. Kirsten pulled away from Cameron and sniffled. She no longer bothered to wipe her tears.

“Cameron can you please just leave me alone?” She begged.

“No, Stretch, I can’t. Because I still love you, and I need to know: do you love me?”

Kirsten grabbed Cameron’s face and kissed him passionately in lieu of answering him.

After her tears had dried, Cameron led her back inside, their hands intertwined. Marion and Angie rushed into the foyer at the sound of the door opening.

“Mom, Angie. I’d like to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Kirsten Clark,” Cameron beamed. Kirsten’s cheeks blushed pink and her eyes shown. Turning to Kirsten, he said, “Come on, KC we have a dance to finish."

“Lead the way, CG.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally for @xoheatherkw on tumblr for Stitchmas in July
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
